


Tumbled Drabbles

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Deputy Hale, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Stiles Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces I wrote on Tumblr.</p><p>First up, Stiles finally tells someone about the night in the library with Donovan.<br/>Second: The ransom note finally came.  Sheriff Stilinski lets Deputy Hale get his son back.<br/>Third: Theo from the 4th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles finally talks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two weeks ago, but finally got around to typing it up… First line comes from putthepromptsonpaper. Basically, this is what I wanted to happen after it became clear Stiles wasn’t actually going to talk to to anyone about Donovan. Because you know, communication between characters on this show is amazing.

“I think I might be a decent human being, that’s a surprise.”

Scott leveled Stiles with a Disapproving look. Stiles countered with an Ambiguous flail.

“Yes, you are a decent human being, stop fishing for compliments,” Lydia drawled, not looking up from her book. She’d claimed Stiles’s desk early on in the study session, while Scott and Stiles endured back aches while on opposite ends of the bed.

Stiles gestured at her vaguely, “See! Lydia agrees!”

“Of course you’re a decent human being,” Scott rolled his eyes, “The only thing I’m confused by is why this is such a surprise to you.”

“Because-” Stiles stopped suddenly and dropped his head back to stare at the open textbook on his lap.

Lydia’s eyes flicked over, she locked gazes with Scott, then pointedly looked at Stiles. 

Scott didn’t need the prompting, though he was glad Lydia had realized something was wrong too. (Not surprised she noticed, just glad.) He scooted over and put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder, not letting him flinch away. Absently he shifted his hand to the back of his neck and pulled the pain he’d sensed.

“What happened?” he frowned.

Stiles slapped his hand away and moved so his back was against the wall in one swift move, “Stop that, I’m fine- Aw, Scott, c’mon dude, don’t give me that look. Sore muscle, that’s it.”

“Enough.” Lydia set the AP bio book down with a heavy thump and stood. “Something happened. Something at the library, I’m assuming, or we would be there studying instead of here.”

Scott picked up the flair of anxiety from Stiles and frowned.

“Wait, does that have anything to do with the blood I thought I smelled?”

Stiles was off the bed and backing toward the door faster than Scott could sort out the jumble of scents that hit him.

“I’m _fine_.” he insisted.

Lydia grabbed his hand. “Then why is your hand shaking?” she asked quietly. She took his other hand as well, keeping him grounded. He stared at her, then down at his hands. He pulled and she let them slide out of her grasp. She didn’t think he realized when he started wiping them on his pants absently.

“I killed Donovan!” he blurted, looking surprised at himself. He did back to the door now, not looking at Lydia, not looking at Scott.

Lydia took his hand again, but they both flinch in surprise when his dad puts a hand on his left shoulder from behind him. Lydia let’s go when Stiles is pulled into a tight hug. He moves them back into the room and shuts the door gently. He sits Stiles on the bed.

“You’re ready to talk about this?” he asked gently.

Stiles took a deep breath as Scott sat on his other side and Lydia pulled the desk chair in front of them. 

He nodded at the floor.

“I fell asleep in the library…” he began slowly.


	2. Deputy Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ransom note finally came. Sheriff Stilinski lets Deputy Hale get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this tumblr post](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/36855735286). Hope I did it justice!

The ransom note had finally come, in purple crayon.

Sheriff Stilinski stared down at the paper on his desk, now encased in an evidence bag. The crumpled paper, coffee stained in one corner, bore large angry writing.

The polaroid in the bag next to it was hard to look at.

Stiles stared blearily at the camera, dark circles under his eyes, hair a mess, sticking up and dark and crusted in a few spots, a dark stain on the collar of his shirt. He tried not to think too hard on how and why, not yet. 

There was a soft knock and the low squeak of hinges.

“Sheriff?” 

He looked up and Deputy Hale shuffled into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

“Sir, I think I can help, although it’s not exactly-”

“Can you find him?’

“Yes, sir.” No hesitation, just calm belief. 

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his deputy. The young man hadn’t worked with him long, but his family had been well known in town before- before. He’d picked up Derek from the airport when his sister had been identified. He’d been attacked trying to protect Stiles and Scott in the school- twice. It wasn’t just the death of his officers at the hands of a teenager that had made the sheriff offer him a job.

“Then don’t give me any details.”

It wasn’t until after he left, that it dawned on the sheriff. Derek hadn’t been in uniform.

\---  
There was an anonymous tip three hours later.

The sheriff was the first one on the scene.

Deputy Hale showed up two minutes later in full uniform.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later.

By then, he’d grabbed a blanket from his trunk and had it wrapped over Stiles’s shoulders to ease the shock. Deputy Hale sat in front of him, Stiles hand wrapped between two of his. His veins looked nearly black, but that had to be because of the poor light.

“You’re safe now, son.”


	3. Theo from the 4th grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo from the 4th grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Began as a character study in Theo. Uh. It got away from me a little. Sorry?

Here’s the thing.

Theo from the 4th grade.

Stiles hadn’t been that big a fan of the fourth grade.  His mom had deteriorated and died (and some days he couldn’t tell you which was worse) between third and fourth grade.  He was eight then, but it’s okay, he’s nine now.  He should be doing Better.

It was not a good school year for Stiles.

Truancy nearly became an issue that year.  Parent excused absences (all of them, all he was legally allowed) and missed hours from panic attacks spent in the nurses office- he was pretty sure his Dad’s the Sheriff was the only reason it didn’t.  [No Child Left Behind and so much summer school is probably the only reason he hadn’t been held back.]

The thing is, with Stiles not much in a mood for running around on the playground (except for the days he was, and then the days he was guilty for it) he didn’t see much of Scott that year.  They had separate teachers, even for math.  Theo, though…  

Bless Scott’s little nine year old heart, he tried so hard to help cheer Stiles up, but while Stiles couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his mom for-  to be mad at his mom, Theo had a nice handy bullseye on his back.  Taking up Scott’s time on lunch (’Stiles I want to sit with you but we have to sit by teacher and Theo doesn’t know anyone else in the class…’) taking all Scott’s attention.

It was something Scott appeared to have forgotten nearly ten years later.

And it’s not like Stiles is still mad at Theo for  _that_.  He’s older now, he’s taken a psych class, he gets the transference and stages of grief poorly expressed by mini-him.  That’s not why he doesn’t trust Theo.  He has so many reasons for not trusting Theo that are set in  _this_  year.  Hell, he’s still not sure it’s the  _same_ Theo.

But he still hasn’t quite forgotten Theo from the 4th grade.


End file.
